Hiyori Sarugaki! Wielder of the XBlade!
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: FLASH! Hiyori's gotten herself in a pretty interesting situation, she's crash landed on an odd planet, with odd people that are swinging giant keys! Only the thing is, she's odd one 'cus' she's the only one without a key, or is she...
1. prelude

_*preface*_

"Hage Shinji! Go away!" an angry, short, blonde-haired girl yelled at her friend/pain-in-the-ass aka Shinji Hirako.

"No, we need to talk!" yelled a tell,blonde man at the freind/royal-pain known as Hiyori Sarugki.

"Talk about what? fricken' baldy!"

"You know what!" he retorted.

"Well refresh my memory!"

"Gladly," he said, the beginings of his usual grin forming on his face.

"No, no, I didn't mean for it to come across THAT wammphh" she tried to say as lips quickly silenced her own.

Hiyori slowly started to give in and then began to deepen the kiss. Shinji was shocked to say the least when it was her tounge asking for permission to enter his mouth, but gladly allowed her access. They kissed for several more moments until they saw a brief flash of light and opened their eyes to see a silver haired boy holding up a camera.

"Now, won't this look good on google? Should I mabye put it next to the one of you and Sora suckin' faces or the one of you and Roxas? Hmm, whaduya think, Hi-yo-ri?" the boy chuckled softly as she blushed. "You should have some say in it, considerin' who it was with 'em in 'da pics. Ehh, 'yori-chan?"

"Sh-shut up Riku!" Hiyori yelled slapping him across the face with her sandel. *What is with these people! Don't they have any blood in there bodies!* she thought in her head furious with the lack of reaction from his should of been bleeding nose.

_*time pause*_

Woah, whoa, whoa. WTF just happened? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll, I guess i should explain seeing as it's my story. It all started 13 years ago, when Hiyori Sarugaki dissapeared off of the face of the world, well, one world, and landed smack dab right in front of a boy that looked like how old she looked swinging an odd sword, shaped like a key.

* * *

><p>AN: <strong>well, short, i know, let me know if you, the readers, want me to continue this. Yori-chan will be extremely ooc in the next couple chapters because she loses something very, very important. try to guess what it is. and pwetty, pwetty, pwease, reveiw. i will appreciate more then you can possibly imagine. flames make me cry. it's true. so please be nice. i also have some more Hiyori stories that might be coming out soon, not to sure yet. now, in the imortal, and mighty words of tiger, of winnie the pooh, ttfn! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)<strong>


	2. amnesia, keblades, and a boy named Ven

Me: I would like to thank an anonymous reveiwer, my first reveiwer!, Deploration of Anyways, aaaannnnnnnnnddd, i'm going to let her fav. charater announce this one.

ulquiora: why am I here?

Me: To annonce and say the disclaimer!

Ulquiora: fine, tii-chan17. Dbzlover doesn't own bleach or kingdom hearts.

Me: no, 'cause if I did, then kingdom hearts games would be coming out much faster and-

hiyori smacks me upside the head with her flip-flop, knocking me out.

* * *

><p>Hiyori was just minding her own business, beating up Shinji, and thinking about how she's had a little, emphasise on LITTLE, crush on the boy she was beating for the millionth time that day. She has had this obnoxious little problem, she refuses to call it a crush, since about 3 months ago when she had went, gotten herself cut in half, and, of course, when he had caught her like her baldy in shining armor. She HATED feeling this way. Soooooooooooo, naturaly, she did the most Hiyori-like thing she could. Was it: a. admit her feelings for him, b. kiss him, then talk about her feelings, or c. beat the crap out of him even more then normal. Now, if you really have to think about it, then perhaps it would be best if you went back over all of the episodes with the blonde midget in them.<p>

Anywho, back on topic, she was just following her daily routene, minding her own business, beating up Shinji, when, all of a sudden, she heard the words that will haunt her for the next several weeks, after she retrieved what would be necesary to remember the words. "STRIKE RAID!" A bright flash, then everything went black.

KHBBS

hiyori pov: It felt like I was floating, then pain, gin stabbing me felt like a walk in the park compared to this. I heard two voices arguing nearby, I tried to listen, but found that I couldn't because of the ringing in my ears. I tried to think, but then realized something shocking, I could only remember my name.

I've lost my entire memory. Humph, might as well try to figure out where I am, i thought, trying to open my eyes. Finally, after several moments, it worked. I looked around, and saw a bald guy and a boy that looked to be about how old I think i am with messt spikey blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He had an odd looking grayish key-sword thing in his hand and looked to have just been training. i looked around, and saw that we were in some kind of desert, minus the sand, and it looked like we were in a canyon.

He's kind of cute, I thought, a blush rising to my face. My body atomatically tensed, as if expecting a snarky remark, but nothing came.

I tried to get up, but growled in pain. The boy apparently heard me because he jumped over to me, and gently pushed me back down saying, "You're hurt, hi, I'm Ventus, but most people call me Ven. Give me a sec. will ya'?"

I heard him mutter some kind of incantation as a symbol appeared above my head. I felt better immediatly, and then, Ven helped me up. "This is master Xehanort," he said gesturing to the baldy,"and he is my key-blade master."

"Key-blade master?" i asked, slightly dazed.

"Yeah, don't you have one? Or are you already a master?" he gushed, clearly excited about the subject.

"But, don't you have to have a key-blade for that?" I asked, slightly fearing the answer.

"Hahaha." he laughed, amused, " ya' must've hit your head pretty hard! Look at your hand!"

I looked down, and, sure enough, there was what I guessed to be a keyblade. It was mainly red, but fading to blue as it got closer to the teeth, the teeth of the blade where a neon blue and looked like flames, the hand gaurd was bright red, but had white angel wings coming off it, and the key chain was a mask with a horn coming out from the forehead and purple diamonds with a newsboys cap on the top of the head that looked eirily familiar.

"Kubiriki Orochi." I mumbled, the words flowing from my mouth as if I've said them a million times.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name." he said with a grin.

"Hiyori Sarugaki, and I don't remember any thing before meeting you."

KHBBS

ven pov: Well, where to begin? Ahhhhhhhh, I know, let's start a little while after noon, when a girl about my age with blonde hair that went down to about her shoulders, freckles, and a pretty much destroyed trackk suit, fell from the sky.

"Master Xehanort, look, there's a girl and she's hurt!" I shouted at the old master.

"Leave her be Ventus, that girl will cause nothing but trouble." Xehanort replied.

"But master-!"

It went onlike this for several minutes until we heard a soft grown. I realized that the girl had woken up, and was trying to sit up. I pushed her back down gently, and explained who I am and then casted a cure on her. I then helped her stand up, and we talked until she said something that made me laugh.

"You mus've hit your head pretty hard! Look at your hand!" I told her laughing.

Sure enough she looked down at the keyblade in her hand as she mumbled 'Kubiriki Orochi'. It fit I suppose, a beautiful name, for a dangerous key-blade, for a cute girl. Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just think of her as cute, well she is I guess. I grinned,"hey, I don't think I caught your name."

"Hiyori Sarugaki, and I can't remember anyhing before meeting you."

KHBBS

I'd like to say that I took the news well and was cool, calm, and collected. And I was, on the outside anyway. On the inside however, I was slightly happy that Hiyori would be staying with us for a while. We took her back to our little shack of a house with three bedrooms, none very spacious, we had lunch, and I gave Hiyori a set of my old clothes, which just so happened to fit her perfectly. Xehanort decided totake her in as a pupil as well, seeing more potential in her for this X-Blade thing apparently. We trained and kept seaking glances at each other for a ehile until IT happened.  
>KHBBS<p>

It's been about three months since Hiyori came and it was probably the best three months of my life. But something troubled me, every once in a while, Hiyori would sometimes come to my room in the middle of the night with a splitting headache, probably from the amnesia. I would hold her, and calm her down until she could go back to sleep. We did a great job keeping this away from master Xehanort, and I would even cover for her during traing if she was about to have an episode. I wouldlook out for her and she would look out for me. I also found out just how good of a cook she is, which is really good. Xehanort kept training us harder and harder though. Anyway, time to get started on today's training.

KHBBS

hiyori pov: I've been here for several months now and traing was going great. Me and Ven were looking out for each other, and sometimes I would get headaches so bad that I couldn't sleep, I would go to Ven's room and he would calm me down until I could go to sleep. There is one major problem though, Xehasnort, he worked us like a slave driver.

Ven was my only friend in the harsh badlands. But there was something wrong. Xehanort. Whenever I was near him I got a really bad feeling. Like he could see into my soul. But, I don't have it in me to run away, not when Ven's face breaks into a grin every morning when he sees me coming down the stairs into the small kitchen.

My face breaks into a grin as well. I'm not sure, but I think that I have a crush on Ven.

KHBBS

ven pov: Training was harder then ever today, the worst part was was that I could sense that Hiyori was about to have an episode. I don't know how I knew, but i knew.

"Master, please, can we take a break?" I begged, eager to get Hiyori back to house so that Xehnort wouldn't learn about her episodes.

"No. Keep training, harder. Harder." he cammanded," Looks like I will have to take matters into my own hands."

As soo as he said this, I knew that something was wrong. He summoned a ball of dark energy, and threw it at Hiyori, who screamed in pain, then collapsed. I jumped over to her, calling out her name. To bad I didn't see the ball of energy heading for my own back. I felt the worst pain immaginable, the I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Me: annnnnnnnnnnnd?<p>

Hiyori: I would never act that way over a guy!

Me: well in my story, you would! so nya!

Hiyori: nya! yoursel!

Shinji: children

Ulquiora: yes they are aren't they?

me and Hiyori turned to them and smacked them both with our flip-flops "Shup it Hages!"


	3. new friends, amnesia again

me: K! Line up!

Mystrious boy: Who the heck's she talking to?

Ven: Beats me.

Hiyori: she'd better not think that she's talkin' to us.

me:Just do the disclaimer!

Mysterious girl: Wow, she's feeling bossy today.

Gin: I'll do it, Dbzlover doesn't own nothing, she would also like to thank Tii-chan17, for reveiwin'

me: thank you Gin, I won't let Aizen lay a finger on your head.

Gin: Thank ye'

* * *

><p>hiyori pov: Who am I? Hiyori Sarugaki. Where am I? A some kind of castle. Who's the boy next to me? Ven. Who's the old man? I don't know, but I don't like him. Oh, look, we're going in.<p>

"Hiyori, Ventus, wait here." the bald dude commanded in a gruff voice.

"Ahh, Xehanort my old friend, it seems that we have much to talk about." another man said, coming down the stairs with to teenagers trailing after him. He was dressed in, what looked to be samurai clothes.

"Yes it does Eraques." Xehanort replied, and with that, they left us alone with the other two teens.

One of the teens, the boy, had short spikey brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing samurai-ish clothes aswell, was tall, and looked to be pretty strong. The other, the girl, had shoulder-length blue hair, blue eyes, was wearing black short-shorts, and a black shirt that was backless, aswell as a blue and white sash around her waist.

"Hey I'm Terra and this is Aqua," the boy said gesturing to himself and the girl," what are your names?"

"Hiyori," I said in a lifeless tone.

"Ven," said boy replied in the same fasion.

From there, they bombarded us with questions, Ven wouldn't answer, but I was able to answer with either 'I don't know' or 'I can't remember'. After severl minutes, they turned to Ven, who, after several moments, sceamned, and collapsed. I jumped to his side and cradeled his head in my lap, concerned for him.

"Hiyori and Ventus cannot answer your questions, because they have no memories." Eraques said, coming down the stairs, Xehanrt following him, passing him, and then walking out the door.

My vision slowly started to fade, and I passed out as well, joining Ven in dream land.

* * *

><p>3months later<p>

ven pov: Everything's going qreat! Me and Hiyori are bordering on more then friends, Terra and Aqua are about to take their mark of mastery exams, and me and Hiyori get to watch the meteor shower tonight. But first, one of the hardest tasks of the day, wake up the bratty blonde midget that I have a crush on. But, it seems that today she wants to try my patience. Time to bring out the big guns, I thought, bring out a bar of chocolate, opening it, and waving it under her nose.

Almost immediatly, a pair of pretty hazel eyes snapped open, as a pair of hands snatched the candy bar away from my own, and stuck it in her mouth, where it was held there by her fang, as she sucked on it.

"C'mon Hiyori, we're going to be late to the meteor shower." I said, knowing that that would get her out of bed.

It worked, in a flash, she was wide awake from her mid-day nap, and ripping the brush through her upper back length hair to dislodge any tangles that might be in it. After serveral moments, she deemned her hair tangle-free, and tried to put it up into it's signature pigtails. I saw her struggleing, and helped her out. I wasn't sure if it was the childish pigtails, the light blush on her cheeks from me helping her out, or the chocolate that was leaving smudges on her chin and nose, but I quickly kissed her on the nose, taking a little bit of the chocolate with me.

"Your too cute." I told her, and then I ran, hoping to not get hit by a flying object, more likely then not, her flip-flops.

* * *

><p>When I got to the field, Terra and Aqua were already there, and to paass the time, we choose to spar until Hiyori got here. When she did get here, she was mumbling about 'stupid boys' and chocolate. I chuckled sheepishly, and hoped that she wouldn't throw anything at me. Aqua then passed out little star shaped charms that was made up of shell-shaped stain glass with a silver band around them and a brown cord coming ooff of the top-most piece and explained that they were called wayfinders and that they were good luck charms. Mine was green, Terra's orange, Aqua's blue, and Hiyori's red.<p>

Aftr that, the meteor shower started, we watched it, then drifted off our seperate ways, to sleep, we were going to need for what was about to come.

* * *

><p>hiyori pov: What was that last night? Whatever, I'm going to be late! I thought, running down the halls of the castle in the place that I've called home for as long as I can remember. I focused all of my energy into my feet, as if hoping that that would speed me up. Suddenly, I was in front of the door to the main hall where the MoM exam was taking place. Well, beggers can't be choosers. I ran through the door, and was greeted with the sight of Ven being surroundedby glowing orbs and Terra and Aqua having their own problems. So naturally, I jumped in and helped.<p>

After the fight was over, I noticed that an oddly familiar group of people stood by master Eraques. There was a bald old man dressed in black, a boy with about the same build as Ven dressed in a tight, black suit, that looked like it was made out of muscle tissue, and had some kind of redish skirt type thing over it and a pitch black helmet that was impossible to see through, the last was a girl that wore the same type of suit, and looked to have the same build as me. I got a strange feeling just looking at them, it made me almost sick. I mumbled something about laying down, and ran to my room.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to my room, I layed down, and started to drift off, that is, until a voice jerked me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Hey." I jumped up and redied Kubiriki Orochi, but she raised her hands, a sign of surrender. I realized with a start that it was the same girl from the main hall.

"Wow! Easy now, I just came to tell you that Venny boy is about to leave this hell hole, and follow after that punk who flunked the MoM exan 'cause he used the darkness."

"Terra used the power of darkness? Wait Ven's about to leave the land of departure?"

"Yes, and yes, sooooooooooooooo, ya' might wanna' hurry."

and with that, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I knew that I' d either have to stop Ven, or help him on his way.

* * *

><p>me: aannnnnndddd, the verdict?<p>

Hiyori: better.

Mysterious boy and girl: it's about time you put us in!

Shinji: when will I come in?

me: in a later book.

Shinji: Which one?

me: The forth, with hints of you in the third.

Shinji: when do you estimate for those to be out?

me: hopefully during this upcoming summer

Hiyori: man, you're lazy!

me: Laterz!


	4. departure, new rivals, and a question

me: I gave the characters Christmas break, so I'll be doing the disclaimer. I *sob* own nothing. Now, I would like to thank Tii-chan17 and princess of heart 11! NOW, ONTO TH STORY!

* * *

><p>Hiyori pov: I ran towards the main hall of the castle, where I saw Aqua talking to master Eraques, I continued on my way to the courtyard though, there would be plenty of time to talk later. I got to court yard and saw Ven talking to Terra. Terra then took off, leaving Ven to summon his armor.<p>

"Hey blondie, I know that I won't be able to stop ya', but how about I go with ya' to help find Terra." I told Ven.

"Hiyori, no, you might get hurt." he said trying to convince me to stay.

"Ven, don't give me that, we both know that if we go on this trip together, then our chances are a heck of a lot better. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure that I'm a bit stronger then you, if I'm going to get hurt, then what chance do you have?" I reasoned, using my usual sarcastic tone for the last part.

"Yeah, you're right, but, if it gets to bad, then promise me you'll go home?"

Meh, it's better the nothing, "O'kay, but you're coming with me."

"One ore thing, ya' gotta' keep up!" he said as he summonned his key-blade gilder.

I just grinned and followed him into the passageways between the worlds as we headed towards a woodsy world.

* * *

><p>We've been to 3 worlds so far, a world where we helped a lady cross through a forest with unversed chasing us, a world where we helped some mice make a dress for a llady to go to the ball, and one where we found out that Terra had apparrently put a woman into a deep sleep and we defeated an evil witch. Now we're headed towards a dessert-like world that gave me the creeps.<p>

It was eirily familiar and as soon as we landed, we were attacked by the 2 from the MoM exam. I took on the girl and Ven the guy. We fought for several moments until a strange mouse appeared and started to help us both, until ours eyes connected and a silent understanding passed between us, he then started to only help Ven. We fought for several more minutes until I finally pinned her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I questioned.

She simply open up the bottom part of her helmet, just enough to show her mouth, and began tocharge up a red beam. On instinct, I jumped out of the way, grabbed Ven and his new mouse friend, and jumped behind a rock. We then saw a huge red beam barely miss the rock we were hideing behind, the next minute, we heard loud argueing that slowly faded away just as the mouse finished his explanation of what a star-shaped thing was. Then, we were engulfed in light and crash-landed into a castle-like world.

When we got there, we had to defeat some unversed then a nice duck gave us some life-time passports to a place called disney town. We then agreed to split up, disney town pass safetly in my pocket, I saw Aqua and decided to see why she was here. I came to a brass coutyard of some sort where I saw 2, odd looking people argueing. one was a girl with blonde hair styled so that it looked like she had 2 antennas on her head and the boy had shoulder length... pink hair.

They stopped argueing just long enough to notice me.

"Hey, you looking for the castle?" the boy.

"Umm-"

"Leave her be Lumaria, she's obviously a trveler." the girl said, a scowl on her face.

"But Arlene!" Lumaria protested.

"Umm, hey I can find my way around on my own, but thanks." I said, hoping to stop the fuding duo.

"Good, a sensible midget. c'mon Lumaria-"

"Hey, who do ya' think yer' calling a midget ya' fricken' hage?" I yelled at the girl.

"Oh, the midget has a back bone! Fine, if ya' want a fight, then you've got one!" she said charging me.

The fight was over quickly, it was obvious that she was pretty good, she was also extremely fst, but I had the superior strength and reach with my key blade up against her daggers, but the fight was actually interrupted by a man with shoulder length blonde hair and a mustache.

"Lumaria! Arlene! You are late!" he said, a small, blue-haired boy trailing after him wordlessly.

"Sorry master Ansem." they apologized simultaneously, heads bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry if my aprentices gave you any trouble miss, is there anything that I can do to help you?" he said politly.

"Oh, they didn't give me any trouble, we just had a friendly spare," I answered, covering for them,"but if you can help me find my friends, then it will be much apreciated." I the gave them a quick description of Terrra, Ven, and Aqua.

"I believe that there is one of your friends right now." he said pointing.

I looked, and sure enough, I saw Aqua running up a set of steps.

"Thank you master Ansem!" I called over my shoulder, chasing after Aqua.

Once I got up there, I saw Aqua and the mouse from earlier fighting some unversed and so I jumped into help them. We made short work of them and finished the last of them off just as an elderly lady came up the steps.

"Hello, would you happen to of seen my grand daughter?" she asked.

"Well, she was right over..." Aqua trailed off after seeing me with the young that she had protected from the unversed as I handed her a wayfinder.

"Okay, now time to go back to grandma Kairi." I told her.

"Okay, bye Hiyori" she said, hugging me, then heading off to tell her grandma about her adveture.

"Wow Hiyori, I didn't know that you were so good with kids!" Aqua said.

"Oh shut up!" I said, as we started to follow a large unversed.

"Hey, Hiyori, you and Ven have to head back to the land of departure."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just trying to keep Ven out of trouble and safe."

Aqua pov: Why is she so protective of him? I wouldn't have thought that she would cave and follow Ven instead of mabye knocking him out, or just letting him go. Hmmm, unless... Well, it would explain a lot.

Hiyori pov: "Hey, Hiyori, what do you think of Ven?" Aqua asked me.

"Well, umm, he's a good friend." I answeared nervously.

"Uh huh," Okay, no more dr. Phil for her, "and, do you think that he's handsome?"

"Well, uhh, he's kind of cute."

"Hey, Hiyori, do you have a crush on Ven?"

* * *

><p>me: Ohhhhhhhhhh, cliff hanger!<p>

Hiyori: We're back!

Shinji: Hiyori got us kicked out of France for almost breaking the Eiffel tower.

Hiyori: Shut it hage!

me: well, see ya next time, and I probably won't update for a while. Not until school starts back up, I only ask for two times a year where I get to be really lazy, and that's summer and Christmas break. Hit it gang!

All kh and bleach charaters: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	5. Answers and a mysterious message

me: Hey guys, sry for not updating recently, I've been very lazy. Anyway, I'd like to thank Tii-chan17 for reveiwing. I own nothing.

Hiyori: Trust me, I beat her to a bloody pulp for being so lazy.

me: On the up side, we have just two more chapters after this, then we can get on with the sequel.

Ven: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Umm, uhh, what?" I managed. I do not like Ven, right? Well, I guess he is really nice, and can be smart when he wants to be, and NO! Bad Hiyori! You do not have a crush on Ven. Or do I? Hmmm.<p>

"Yes or no please." Aqua chirped.

"Umm, mabye a little bit." I mumbled, my cheeks a color that would make tomatoes jelous.

"Knew it." she whispered.

"What was that!" I asked/yelled, a tick mark appearing on my forehead.

"Nothing."

We stoped shortly after that when we came to a clearing. After a second, Ven and Terra charged in aswell, followed by the unversed that we were following, and two more armor-like pieces that fell from the sky. They then connected into a full suit of armor. We slashed at it for a moment before it split up into thre parts, the arms, the legs, and the head. Aqua went after the arms, Terra the legs, and Ven and I took the head. After several more minutes, Terra finished off his piece with Aqua following shortly after. They then watched for a moment as Ven and I swiftly finished our piece off.

"Oh, hey, I met someone and he gave me these. He said to take two grown ups and my, uh, friend." Ven told us, handing out tickets to a place called Disney Town.

"Cool, thanks Ven!" I told him.

"Yeah, thanks, but Ven, you and Hiyori have to go home. This is no place for kids." Aqua told us.

"But Aqua-"

"No buts."

"Aqua, stop treating me like a child!" He yelled, then storming off.

"Ven!" I called running after him.

I was stopped in my tracks when a glowing purple dart came out of no where, and landed at my feet. I looked over to where the arrow came from, and saw a man, probably in his mid-twentys with shoulder length black hair and a ragged red scarf around his neck.

"Hey, kid, I'm waitin' for someone! D'ya mind?" the man shouted.

"A.) I'm not a kid, and B.) I don't mind, not at all, I DON'T MIND KICKIN' YER' ASS HAGE!" I shouted, key blade drawn and already charging at him.

The fight wasn't exactly long, but I knew that I would be feeling some of the arrows in the morning. Like I said, I finished the fight quickly, but continued to pound the man into rubble until he apoligized for shooting at a young lady.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry!" he shouted exasperated, only to add: "But a young lady, you? As if, more like a little bratty monkey."

After that comment, and several more moments of mercilously beating on the man, being sure to finish him off with a good glove smack to the face with the fingerless gloves that I always wore, I walked off in a huff, ready to get out of this hell hole.

I decided to use the ticket Ven gave me to go smewhere to cool off next. I found my self in a world called Disney Town and I did some kind of archery game. It was pretty fun, and managed to soothe my anger. Next I went to a coliseum and battled something called a Rock Golem, which went down pretty quick. I then went to then next world which was in space, no joke it was actually called Deep Space, and helped a fuzzy blue alien find it's way to Earth. Lastly, I went to a place called Neverland and helped a boy save his friends from pirates, also, I learned how to fly.

'Okay, where do I go now?' I thought. 'Hmm, that set of islands is new, seems a bit peaceful, but so did the others. I'm getting a bad feeling about this, better be on my gaurd.'

I landed on the islands, only for a large cleaver witha saw-like edge to come out of no where, and nearly cut her leg off.

"Damn, missed." A childish voice said from the direction the cleaver came from as the blade dissapeared.

I turned around to see the masked girl that I fought with Ven re-sheathing her blade, calmly sitting on a palm tree. kay

"Aww, if poor wittle Hiyori-chan doesn't hurry, Ven-kun is gonna' get weally hurt." she taunted.

"What do you mean Ven's gonna' get hurt?" I questioned, ignoring the rest of her sentence, if it could be called that.

"I mean if ya' want lover boy ta' live, then ye' better get yer' sorry butt down to the Land of Departure pronto!"

"Ugh, I know this is a trap, but I have to help Ven," I said, mostly to myself, as I started up my key blade glider.

"Hahahahaha! Let the bodies hit the floor as the rabbits are hunted by the wolves. But who will be the rabbits and who will be the wolves? Mwuhahahahahaha!" the girl shouted, but I was already half way to the Land of Departure so of course I didn't hear a thing.

* * *

><p>As soon as I touched down at the Land of Departure, I heard the soundof someone yelling. I ran to the courtyard and jumped behind a bush to not be seen so I could listen in. Apparently, me and Ven are the keys to creating something called the X-Blade. I was pretty shocked, but not shocked enough to not realize that Master Eraques was about to attack Ven to supplosedly stop the coming keyblade war. That's when I jumped out from my hiding spot, and blocked Eraques's strike along with Terra who was apparently watching aswell.<p>

"Ven get out of here, now!" I yelled at him, "I'll come in a sec. 'kay?"

"But Hiyori, I-" he began.

"Whatever it is, it can wait, now scram."

"Fine, just... be careful, okay?" he said, giving in.

Well, at least he's learning that when I set my mind to something, it's near impossible to change it. I nodded at him, and turned back to face the old master as I saw Ven running off.

"Hiyori, you should leave to." Terra said in his big-brother voice.

"No way am I sitting this one out." I replied defiently.

"Hiyori, I'm not joking around! Go!" he shouted, now looking me straight in the eye.

I would've said no again, but the look in his eyes scared me a bit. His eyes were gold and black instead of their normal blue. I gave him a sisterly hug, and was pleased to see when we seperated that his eyes were back to normal.

"Okay just be careful." I said before taking one last look at our previous master, then leaving the Land of Departure, hoping to see Terra again.

* * *

><p>I somehow knew what I had to do.I flew ovr to the newly reappeared Badlands, ready to fight for my life, aswell as my friends.<p>

* * *

><p>me: Okay, how did I do gang?<p>

Hiyori: You made me seem like a hero, which was nice, it was a bit sappy at the beginning though, but overall, I liked it.

Shinji: Wow Hiyori, that was, insightful.

Hiyori: Well what did you expect Hage? (smacks Shinji with sandel then glove)

Shinji:the glove hurts worse because of the studs on it.

me: I realized that I never told you what Hiyori was wearing, It's a lot like what Ven wears, only with red paint splatters all over it and a set of black fingerless gloves with small red studs along the knuckles of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up before the end of spring break which is next Monday. Also, if you caught the reference to a different anime in there and you reveiw about it, leave the name of your favorite anime character from any anime and the anime's name, and I'll have them say the disclaimer. I don't care if someone doesn't notice it until I'm on the last book in this series, I'll still have their favorite character do a disclaimer, and even if you didn't catch it, just please reveiw! Laterz!


	6. Fight, Memories, and Tears

me: Alrighty gang, last chapter, and my favorite. If you'd like, there are bits in here that you can watch with the Kingdom Hearts 2 secret ending. There will be an Epilogue, now, everyone! All together now!

KH cast, Bleach cast, and me: DBZLover owns nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hiyori POV: As soon as I landed I walked over to a cliff and saw the view of a valley. I wasn't in the same area of the Badlands that I was last time, but beggars can't be choosers and there was a path.<p>

I took of down the path only to come to a large chasm with multiple tornadoes with darkness swirling around within them.

_Good,_ I thought, _I could use a warm up._

I jumped into one, defeated the unversed, then moved on to the next, and so on, and so forth. When I was done, I healed and walked into the next area where I summoned my armor, and checked to make sure that I was fully stocked up on potions.

When I was satisfied, I continued on through an extremely narrow valley only to reach an open area with pathways made out of key blades. Dead key blades. Bleached of their color, now bleak greys and blacks, lifeless, ownerless. Is that what my key blade will look like if I fail here? If I die here. I can't imagine Kubiriki Orochi in anything other then it's bright reds and blues.

The 'dead' key blades were starting to creep me out so I sped up my pace a bit; eager to make my way to the end of the path and to the spot that I know saw Terra, Aqua, and Ven's armored forms approaching.

We said nothing, but instead looked forward to were we saw Master Xehanort, the boy, that revealed his name to be Vanitas, and the girl who never seemed far from Vanitas's side, walking slowly towards us.

*start trailer*

Ven tried to dart forward, but Terra stopped him, only to rush forward himself. As Terra neared the trio, Xehanort raised his hand, and the rock they were standing on rocketed upward, taking Terra for a rough ride, as he was caught half-way on the rock, while the rock that Xehanort and the others were on rocketed even higher. Aqua then ran forward as well, passing Terra who was still recovering. I saw Xehanort lift his hand as 2 tornados of 'dead' key blades rose upward in a swirl of dust. Meanwhile, Ven and I were fighting Vanitas and the girl as Aqua then helped us by shooting to beams of ice from her key blade, making the masked teens jump backward. That didn't hold them off for long though, seeing as the key blade tornados rushed towards us and the masked duo jumped on them, increasing their speed and making us have to run faster. I lost sight of Ven and Aqua as the girl jumped on and off the key tornado shooting spells at me, as I retaliating by reciting some odd chants that I've learned to trust from experience. We continued to clash blades for several more moments, until she decided to kick me through a large pillar of rock that came from out of no where.

I saw Ven, who'd leapt on top of the pillar that Xehanort was still on, swipe at Xehanort, who dodged it with ease then grabbed hold of Ven's head, and squeezed until the armor began to crack. I concentrated my energy into my feet and in a flash, I was at the top swiping my blade, and aiming for Xehanort's neck, only to have it intercepted by Vanitas. We struggled for a moment until Xehanort turned to smirk at me, then froze Ven and casually dropped him off the cliff.

I tried to jump down to help him, but the girl took Vanitas's place, matching me strike for strike, until I felt my helmet be grasped from behind and knew that Xehanort was planning to give me the same treatment he gave to Ven. I was a bit smarter though, swinging one leg over Xehanort's arm, forcing him to twist his hand, rotating me so I could land a good kick in his face, making him let go of me, as well as giving him a broken nose.

I dove off the cliff to check on Ven, who'd had multiple chunks of his armor, his key blade, and his helmet broken off, by the jagged rock of the cliff. Once I was assured that Ven was okay, just a little frozen, I looked upward to see Xehanort, with the girl and Vanitas standing proudly at his sides, raise his hand in the air, shooting a brilliant blue beam of light into the sky, scattering the clouds and revealing the blue heart-shaped moon.

*end trailer*

As me and Aqua were taking care of the still frozen Ven, some one managed to sneak up on us.

"Hey," a male voice called out, "Why don't you live the pipsqueak with me so you can go and have your little fight with Terra? Ahhhh! It's you! The demon midget from Radiant Garden!"

I looked over, and saw the man from Radiant Garden that I pounded for insulting me, only this time he had an eye patch and a large scar on his cheek.

"Hey hage! The eye patch is a good look for you, since I have high doubts of Ven or Aqua giving you it, I'm assuming it was Terra. I've gotta' remember to congratulate him next time I see him." I told the slightly scared man with a cocky smirk in place on my face.

"Hey, Aqua, do you mind keeping him busy while I thaw out Ven?" I asked Aqua in a much softer tone.

"Sure thing Hiyori." She replied as we swapped places, now Aqua facing the newly dubbed hage as I layed Ven's head in my lap and cloaked my hand in fire to begin to defrost him.

After Ven was completely de frosted, we saw the masked teens run by us. Aqua, Ven, and I looked at each other for a second, nodded, then Ven and I took after the teens.

We saw them split up, so Ven followed Vanitas and I followed the girl.

The girl led me to a clearing where she rounded on me , and before she could talk, I said, "Can we just skip the crappy 'I'm going to start a war and take over the world' speech and get on with kicking your ass?"

"Wow, you really need your mouth washed out with soap, dontcha'?" she told me cockily, making me snarl in anger, "Any who, seeing as it might just be yer' last request, I guess we could do that."

"Actually, it's be you who should be writing your will!" I shouted, lunging at her.

We clashed our swords multiple times, the clangs rebounding off the walls of rock. For some strange reason whenever I'm around this girl, my temper, which is usually pretty good compared to when I first came to the Land of Departure, would sky rocket and my anger would fuel my blows. Our fight was a bit like a dance and whenever one of for would slip up, the clang of our blades would be replaced by a hiss or quiet cussing. Eventually, she stopped the fight, and leapt back several meters, then created a barrier that I managed to smack into, due to momentum and some old dude's laws.

"Alright, now I'm sure that you're ready, it's y=time for things to go back to the way they're supposed to be." she said, shutting down the barrier.

"What do ya' mean the way things are supposed to be?" I asked, slightly calmer seeing as my self-diagnosed A.D.D. began to kick in.

"Listen ya know your amnesia?" she asked, then continued at my nod' "Well, I'm about to tell you your life story. This is gonna' hurt like hell, okay? And once we start, there's no going back. I'm going to be telling you things that would make many people wish that I never would've told them if it was their life, now, are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered so calmly that it surprised even me.

"M'kay, so now, first things first, there are several categories of souls: shinigami, or death gods, humans, plain, regular old souls, hollows, monsters that eat souls, arrancar, or half hollow, half shinigami hybrids that lean a bit more towards hollow, then vizards, another cross between shinigami and hollow, only they're technically shinigami with hollows inside of them." she finished, looking up from the clock gears that she was playing with to see how I was doing.

My head felt like someone dropped a brick on it, but aside from that, I was good as gold. I gestured for her to go on, somehow knowing that the pain wouldn't stop until she finished her speech.

"Now, brace yourself, you are not an average living human being. You were once a shinigami, that was about a hundred years ago though." she continued.

"Once?" I squeaked, hey, you try finding all this out in one crazy day while you don't know if your friends are dead or alive, then after clearing my throat I repeated it in a much calmer voice, " Once, what do you mean once?"

"I mean you are a vizard, a man turned you into one about a hundred years ago, I'm your hollow, manifested by Xehanort to do his bidding, but more on that later, just call me Miyori, 'kay?" she said, taking off hear mask to reveal that she looked just like me except her hair and face were in greys and whites while her eyes were black and gold. Her new appearance freaked me out a bit, but I still listened to what she had to say, so basically, I've seen scarier things then a carbon copy of myself. She continued on to tell me all about Rukongai, then the Shinigami academy, my life as a member of the twelfth Gotai 13 Court Guard Squad, and just as she was getting to how some idiot named Aizen was turning me into a vizard, I felt a flash of pain more intense then anything that I've ever felt before and this one actually made me cry out, but I had my memories back now!

"Yeah yeah, I know it hurts, now as I was saying-"

*SMACK*

I smacked her with my glove sending her sprawling into the dirt, which was easy to do seeing as she'd found drawing in the dirt to be a good pass time while she explained.

"That, my not so friendly friend, was for making me seem like wimp when captain Hikifune left." I told her, smirking.

She blinked twice, then jumped up hugging me while shouting, "My midget's back!"

I lightly pushed her off after a second. "So, what exactly has been going on here?" I questioned.

She then went on to explain how Xehanort had used mind control on her, but it didn't take, so she's been pretending to be one of his lap dogs while casually dropping hints to help me. She also explained that we were going to have to fight each other to decide who was going to be in control of the body, as well as how the other prize was the X-Blade.

"Hey, midget, if I get control of the body, I promise not to hurt anyone, but, who ever gets control has to do 2 things: 1. Defeat Xehanort, I'm not a big fan of being controlled and your friends are fighting for their lives right now, and 2. Find some way to get a body for the loser, that one I'm saying because we've both done a lot of growing up recently and I think that we both deserve a chance at having our own lives. So, deal?" she questioned with pleading eyes.

"Well," I began, but was confronted by the deadly puppy dog pout, "put that thing away, I was gonna' say yes baka."

"Alright, now, while we're fighting, the bug will be in control, whether you still want to go through with this or not really depends on how much confidence you have in your friends to fend off the fake."

"Alright, so how do we start this thing?"

"Just lay down, and prepare yourself."

I did as I was told, and felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on me, then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Aqua POV: I'd just beaten Braig with the help of a very nice mouse with a key blade and decided to check on Hiyori and Ven.<p>

I came to a large clearing and saw Hiyori and Ven standing in the middle of it with their backs turned to me.

"Hey, are you two okay after your battles?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah, we're picture perfect!" 'Hiyori' yelled, charging at me.

Whoever this was, it wasn't Hiyori and Ven, who'd charged at me shortly after 'Hiyori', but I do hope they're alright.

* * *

><p>Ven POV: I'd just beaten Vanitas, and was pleased to see the platform appear beneath my feet once more after Vanitas had shattered it in hopes of gaining the upper hand in our fight within my mind.<p>

"No, no, NO!" he shouted grasping for the X-Blade, but it just being out of his reach due to him not being able to move his feet.

The X-Blade slowly faded away as I could feel my own key blade doing the same. Vanitas was next, then the platform followed. As I drifted, I felt a sense of peace and clamness that I haven't felt since the Land of Departure; as long as Terra, Aqua, and Hiyori won their fights, which I'm more then sure they did, the world's were safe.

I knew that I was slowly slipping into a sleep, one that I will never wake from, but that's okay, I knew that my friends were safe. The last thing that I thought before my everlasting sleep claimed me as a tear rolled down my cheek was: I'm sorry Hiyori for never telling you I liked you as more then a friend.

* * *

><p>me: And?<p>

Hiyori: Wow, that was pretty sad, you'd better hurry up and update so that we can have everything happy again.

Ven: Will I ever wake up?

me: Watch the 2012 trailer for KH3D to find out, witch is coming out this summer in NA and this month I think in Japan.

Miyori & Vanitas: See ya' next time!

Shinji: Hey, Hiyori, why're ya' blushin' midget? (reads last paragraph) Oh, THAT'S why.

Hiyori: Shut up hage! (smacks Shinji and Ven into wall)

me: Reveiw please.


	7. epilogue

me: Last chapter in my story! I own nothing! This is my first completed, multichapter story! Break out the sake!

Shinji:Don't you have school?

Hiyori: She's already drunk.

Ven: She's not exactly good at holding her liqour. By the way, music is Sora's theme, you'll see when to start it.

Everyone: Enjoy!

me: (hic) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

And so, the four heroes of the key blade all suffered terrible fates, sacrificing themselves to save the worlds. Terra, in the end, lost to Xehanort, his soul imprisoned, and his body taken over. Shortly after acquiring Terra's body, traveled to Radiant Garden, were he remained. Ven's fractured heart took refuge in the heart of young boy, passing on the key blade to him, but that's a story for another day. Aqua managed to win the battle against the possessed bodies of her friends, but got thrown into space, barely managing to link hands with Ven's motionless body, but unable to get a grip on Hiyori's. The mouse, now revealed as the king of Disney Castle Mickey Mouse, found Ven's and Aqua's bodies floating in space, but couldn't find Hiyori's, so he returned to the tower of his old master: Master Yen Sid, with only half the number of people he had hoped to return with. Hiyori was the only one unaccounted for, as she drifted through space, luckily, her armor keeping her from harm, as in her mind, the two warriors battled for dominance, occasionally, stopping to take a break do to exhaustion.

Aqua, after waking up and hearing about the tragic fate of Ven, Terra and Hiyori, decided to return to her former home, which was now reduced to ruins because of Terra's fight against their old master and father figure. She carried Ven piggy back style, to the ruins of the castle and to the main hall. She took her deceased master's key blade, and used it to open the heart of the world, then reshaping it. The ruins became a majestic castle of pure white, with pillars sticking out of random ends of the outside, making it look a bit more mysterious. The rooms inside became a bit of a maze, the room Aqua and Ven were in became impossible to reach unless you were one of the foursome of friends. The room also gained two large thrown-like chairs, in which she set Ven inside of one of them, then headed off to confront Terra, praying that the king was lying to her when he told her that Terra had been possessed.

She flew to Radiant Garden, and immediately saw Terra, only with white hair, and gold and black eyes walking towards her. He lunged at her when she tried to reason with him. A fight quickly broke out, one that Aqua emerged the winner of. Terra, still possessed, fell into a portal, and into the realm of darkness. Aqua, still believing that she could save her friend, summoned her armor, then flew into the portal herself. She managed to grab Terra, but their combined weight was to much for her key blade gilder, so she decided to teleport her self out of her armor, so that Terra could live, while she is lost in the Realm of Darkness.

Her sacrifice was in vain however, for when asked his name by Ansem the Wise, he replies, Xehanort. Xehanort then goes on to becoming an apprentice at the castle, but that's a story for another day.

*music start*

On the island where all four friends visited, two boys live, and were soon surprised by a girl with red hair and blue eyes, washing up on the shore, clutching a star shaped, pink charm to her chest. As it would turn out, the girl had no memory of where she lived before, but managed to become friends with the boys on the island. Unfortunately, she also gives then the idea to go to other worlds, but that is a story for another day.

Ven's body slumbers away peacefully in the place soon to be known as Castle Oblivion. Terra's heart is now trapped in the Badlands, taking on the appearance of his old armor, and challenging all who dare to pass. Aqua wander's the Realm of Darkness, defeating creatures foreign to her called heartless, but never giving up, and always searching for a way out to save her friends. Hiyori's body continued to drift through space for several years, neither of the to combatants ever giving up.

Four hearts, four friends, neither dead nor alive, all awaiting, their Birth by Sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: (hic) Please (hic) review.<p>

Miyori: How'd she get drunk?

Hiyori: The sake.

Aqua: What sake? We replaced it all with cool aid.

Me: WTH? (hic) Then why am I (hic) drunk?

Miyori: You're not, you just have the hicups stupid.

Me: Oh. O_o

Ven: Please reveiw every one.


End file.
